LEGO Dimensions Year 2 and 3 Story Mode (Broa Island)
LEGO Dimension Year 2 and 3 Story Mode is the expansion to the toys-to-life video game originally released in 2015. The Beginning. The game asks you to put the Markiplier minifig on the Toy Pad. After the cut-scene provided, we hard cut to Markiplier's office. He was preparing to film a let's play. Markiplier (Mark): alright, the camera's all set up and we are ready to go! now all I need is a game. Mark looks around the office for a game, until he finds one titled "For Mark, Definitely Not Evil!" Mark: Hmm. seems legit! Mark slams the disc into his computer and a large vortex opens and sucks everything inside. Mark: *screams* TAKE CHICA, NOT ME! Mark is sucked into the vortex. The game asks you to put the Blake Belladonna minifig on the Toy-Pad. a small passenger boat floats along the water. One of the passengers was a teenage girl wearing a black bikini under a white lad coat. the captain of the ship walks up to her. Captain: Travelling alone? Blake jumps and grabs her katana. Captain: Now, now. no threat here. just here to chat. Blake relaxes. Blake: And why is that? Captain: Well *sighs* Not many people travel by boat on their own. it can be quite a lonely voyage. But I found those that do, tend to have the more... interesting stories. Blake clenched her fist. Blake: maybe it's just better for some people to be alone. a group of children playing and screaming run past them and Blake flinched. Captain: *laughs* Maybe. but with your paranoia, I think a few friendly faces wouldn't hurt. Blake: who says I'm paranoid? Captain: *laughs* no one, dear. no one. I'll leave you be. the captain starts to walk away until he stops. Captain: but uh, fair warning: these trips can be awfully boring. Blake turns back to look out at the sea. she reached for the black bow in her hair and undid it, reviling she has cat ears! Blake: won't be needing this. she dropped the bow into the ocean. it was then she noticed something in the refection of the water. it was in the sky, and it was coming closer! Blake: what? Mark: INCOMING! Blake realized what was going on and just before Mark fell into the sea, she caught his hand and pulled him onto the boat. Blake: ARE YOU OK?! Mark: I'm fine. thank you. where am I? do you have cat ears? Blake: I uh, what? Mark: maybe I'll call my brother, he's had experience with stuff like this before. NO PHONE SERVICE?! Mark in anger, throws his phone into the sea. Blake: you must have banged your head harder then I thought. come on, we should get you medical help before- Blake was cut off when a vortex opened in front of them. Blake: HOLY! Mark: NOT AGAIN! the two were sucked into the vortex. the game asks you the turn on the dimension scanner and scans the Thomas model. Thomas had been forced to work in the steelworks against his will. Frankie and Hurricane, his kidnappers, were taking a train of steel to God-knows-where leaving Thomas the fend for himself. he was taking some slag trucks to the top of the mound, when something caught his eye. two objects fell from the sky and landed near the steelworks gates. Thomas: huh? Blake and Mark were getting up from the ground after their fall. Mark: okay, I've survived this twice now! what is going on?! Blake: all I want to know is who are you? Mark: oh, I'm Markiplier. call me Mark. Blake: stunning, Blake. Mark: what? Blake: that is my name, Blake. I have to get back to that ship! which direction is the ocean from here? Mark: uh, Blake? Blake: what? Mark was pointing at the huge structure behind them. It was the steelworks, but it looked more like a castle! Blake: what is this place?! Mark: it's definitely not near the ocean. Thomas: HELLO?! Blake: someone's coming! Mark: WE'RE GONNA DIE! Blake: we're not going to die, Mark! Thomas chuffed around a bend to the front of the steelworks. he could see Blake and Mark arguing and moved in closer. Mark: I'M TOO YOUNG, I HAVE TWO PUPPIES TO FEED! Blake: what? no wife? Mark: let's not talk about my love life, besides, you haven't brought me dinner yet! Blake: WHY YOU SON OF A-! Thomas: HEY, WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?! Mark: NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS! ANYWAY- wait a minute. Mark and Blake turn around to face Thomas, a talking train! Mark: huh, if you excuse me, I'm going to pass out. Mark's body hits the ground with a thud! Blake: WHAT THE?! HOW!? WHY?! HOW CAN YOU TALK?! Thomas: what are you talking about? I could always talk. what are you doing here, in an outfit like that, you should be frozen. Blake: it's OK. this is all just a bad dream! Thomas: I wish this was all a dream too. Blake: what do you mean? Thomas: I guess you could say I've been kidnapped! I've being forced to work in this hot house. Mark shot up. Mark: I'M ALIVE! WHY AM I ALIVE?! Blake: what do you mean kidnapped? Thomas: well, you see- the gates to the steelworks open and Frankie and Hurricane roll into the yards. Frankie was a dark blue diesel shunter while Hurricane was a large red tank engine with a face the size of a truck's tire. out of the two, Hurricane was the nicest, but he was still a force to be reckoned with. Hurricane: we heard a shout. Thomas, are you OK? Thomas: I'm fine Hurricane. Frankie: why aren't you working little tank engine? Hurricane: Frankie! Frankie: shut it old timer! Frankie slowly approached Thomas. Blake knew she had to do something, she saw the rail switch which was used to change train tracks. Frankie: you remember the deal we had, right?! we helped you, now you have to help us! Blake grabbed her katana and threw it at the switch. the points changed underneath Frankie's wheels, which derailed her. Hurricane: FRANKIE! Thomas reverses into a wall which turns into a vortex. Thomas is sucked into it. Thomas: HELP! Blake: COME ON! Blake grabs Mark's arm and jumps into the vortex. Frankie and Hurricane watch in horror as the vortex disappears. Frankie: what now?! Hurricane: we wait for another one? Frankie: that's a stupid idea! but we got nothing else, do we? the two engines sat there and waited. the game then asks you to put the Twilight Sparkle minifig on the Toy-Pad. the Everfree Forest was the most dangerous place in all of Equestria. the map had sent Twilight there to solve a supposed friendship problem. but what could be going on in the forest? the place was almost void of all life. Twilight: HELLO?! is anyone here?! are you having trouble sharing?! it's quiet, too quiet. a vortex opens in front of Twilight stopping her in her tracks. Twilight: oh, what's this? a portal? maybe to Canterlot High! what is this doing here? the sound of something screaming came from inside the vortex. Twilight stepped away from the vortex as Mark, Blake and Thomas fly out and crash to the ground. Twilight: SWEET CELESTIA! Mark: I landed on my keys. Thomas had landed on a bed of trees. something in the portal had changed him, he was now the same size as a car. Blake landed on top of Thomas, the force of the collision knock them both out of the tree. Thomas: OW! well, at least we escaped. Blake: I think my arm's broken. Mark: mine to. wait, MY ARM'S BROKEN! Blake: no wait, false alarm. Mark: OH GOSH, I CAN SEE THE LIGHT! Twilight: humans? from Canterlot High? no, they look to old. and what is that machine? it looks like a train, with a face? must have been a magical experiment. I'll ask Celestia about it when I get back to the castle. Mark: GO ON WITHOUT ME! I'LL JUST SLOW YOU DOWN! Blake: calm down! we'll get you to a doctor if we can find one. Twilight: maybe I could help. Twilight pushes Blake out of the way so she could get to Mark. Blake was shocked to see a talking purple alicorn. she ran over to Thomas to help him up. Mark: AH, NO! DON'T EAT ME! I TASTE OF HAIR-DYE AND DISAPPOINTMENT! Twilight: I'm not going to eat you, just hold still! a purple aura forms around Twilight's horn and Mark's arm and suddenly, Mark's arm was fixed. Mark: it, feels much better. thank you. Twilight: your welcome, now, who are you people? Blake: I would like to say the same thing to you. first a train, now a horse! what is going on! Thomas: wait, have you guys grown, or have I shrunken? Mark: I think it's the latter. Thomas: WHAT?! something in the vortex must have done something to me! Blake: EVERYONE, CALM DOWN! thank you. Blake plucked up courage and walked over to Twilight. Blake: I'm Blake. this is Mark. Mark: hello everybody. Twilight: it's nice to meet all of you. who's the train? Blake: uh, the vortex opened so fast that we didn't get the chance to ask his name. but I think it began with a T. Thomas: I'm Thomas. Blake: that's it, Thomas. we're sorry if we've caused you any inconveniences. Twilight: no it's fine. my name is Twilight Sparkle. Twilight lent out a hoof and Blake shook it, weirdly. Twilight: your all humans, right? Blake: well, Mark is. I'm not. Thomas: WHAT! Mark: HUBDA, WAH! Blake: I'm a faunus, a cat one to be precise. Thomas: a what? you mean your half cat? Twilight: a cat-human hybrid! could you tell me more when we get back to the castle. Blake: castle? Twilight: of course, I am a princess after all. everyone went silent. Mark: oh. my. gosh! suddenly, the sound of distorted evil laughter scared the birds out of the trees as another vortex opened. Twilight: another one! if only I could get closer, I could analyse it! Vortech: be careful for want you wish for my dear! the vortex's gravitational pull grew stronger and Mark, Blake, Thomas and Twilight were sucked into it! in Vorton, everyone was celebrating the supposed defeat of Lord Vortech. The Doctor sat down next to Batman, Gandalf and Wyldstyle. Doctor: it was a pleasure to meet all of you. even though it wasn't in the way people would normally meet each other. Gandalf: you are not of error my dear fellow, it was Vortech! Batman: but he's gone now, no use crying over spilled milk. X-PO: sorry to interrupt you guys, but the vortex has just opened. Wyldstyle: wait what? X-PO: yes what. follow me. X-PO leads them the the vortex. everyone else, GLaDOS, the Dalek and the Scooby-Doo gang all turn their attention to the vortex. it was shaking violently and small LEGO bricks were sent flying. suddenly, Mark, Blake, Thomas and Twilight fly out of the portal and crash into a table where Shaggy and Scooby were eating a large sandwich. Shaggy: like, what the heck, dude! Scooby: aw, (whimpers) Blake: ah, my head. where are we now? Mark: well, we're not alone. X-PO: of course your not alone! in fact, I think you all crashed a victory party! that is a pretty bad crime if you ask me. Doctor: where did you lot come from? Category:Customs by Broa Island Category:Levels Category:Custom levels by Broa Island